


Leo's love plan

by Jade610



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Anal Sex, Kissing, M/M, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Vibrating egg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade610/pseuds/Jade610
Summary: Leo is in love with Mikey, but how will Leo tell him that?
Kudos: 7





	Leo's love plan

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a LeoxMikey fanfic.

_Hmm what is this…oh wow it’s a sex book_ “what is a dom and a sub?” he said to himself with a confused look, “I can tell you if you will put that book back now Leo” April said to him from her bedroom door, “sorry April, I didn’t mean to snoop, the pillow case fell down under your bed and” was all he could say before she stopped him by saying “Leo calm down, I’m not mad at you, just surprised that you found it”

Leo felt a blush spreading on his face, but he knew she had seen it, because she gave him a big smile before saying “do you want me to teach you about that stuff in that book? I think you might like it, it will suit your personality I’m sure” “that depends, do you mean in practice or theory?” he answered her, “theory of course, but some things will have to be in practice, but without the sex or naked parts, deal?” she said to him holding out her right hand to him, “deal” he answered shaking her hand.

The next day after practice, he went to April’s for the first lesson. “Hey April, is the coast clear?” he asked her, “yes, it is Leo, come with me” she told him smiling. They went up into her living room, where she closed the curtains, before Leo came into the room.

“Alright, now, let’s sit down and get started” she said to him, they sat down at one corner of the coffee table, “let’s start with the different words, and what they mean” she said to him, “sounds like a good idea” he answered her. “Dom is short for dominant and sub it short for submissive, eh, do you know what these two words mean?” she said looking a little nervous at him, “sure, I just never heard the short version of them” he told her smiling, “good” she said smiling back.

“BDSM is a combo of six different words, the B is for bondage, the D is for both discipline and domination, the S is for both submission and sadism and the M is for masochism” she told him, “eh, do you” was all she could say before Leo stopped her by giving her a little naughty smile, “okay, then” she said with a blush.

“The last S and M, what do they mean exactly?” he asked her with a curious look, “well a sadist loves to give pain and a masochist loves to receive pain, but we are not talking torture, we are talking sexual pain, pain that gives pleasure…am I making sense to you?” she said to him, “hmm…can you give me an example?” he asked her, “sure, eh, right, some people like to bite and some like to be bitten, but some like it soft while others like it so hard that they bleed, but either way it’s the pain they like, how intense that pain is depends on how hard you bite, and on what the receiver likes. Do you understand?” she said to him looking a little nervous, “yes” he answered her.

The next day was about the different roles in the BDSM world, and Leo wanted to find out what his role was and what April’s role was too, but he wasn’t going to ask her about that.

“So, there are different types of doms and subs?” he asked her, “yes” she said smiling, “can you tell me what some of them are?” he asked her “sure” she said, “we have the rigger and rope bunny, the rigger is the dom and the rope bunny is the sub. The rigger loves to tie you up with rope, while the rope bunny loves to be tied up with rope…are you with me?” she said to him, “yes, I’m just taking notes” he said giving her a smile.

As they went through the different roles, Leo found out that he liked the sound of one role more than the rest, the role was brat tamer, and he knew just where to find his counterpart the brat, at home properly playing video games or messing with Raph, if he wasn’t bugging Donny to make something for him.

“So, how do you get a brats attention?” Leo asked calmly, “well that depends on what kind of attention you want” April said slowly, “let’s say I want the brat to know, that I want to be with him, how do I do that?” Leo asked nervously, “oh, well, that is a though one, but what you want to do is avoid scaring him, but if you are too nice, then the brat will see you as not serious, so you have to be firm, but not scary at the same time. Did that help?” April said slowly.

“Telling the brat in words would be a good start, but if that doesn’t work, then try giving a mild punishment for something small” April told him, “alright, thank you” Leo answered calmly with a smile.

When Leo got back home that night, he went into his room and locked the door behind him. He walked over to his bed, and got onto his bed and took out the book April had borrowed him to study.

While reading the book, Leo couldn’t help but getting turned on, every drawing of a sub turned into Mikey doing those things, Leo’s hand found its way down to his cock and before he knew it, he was masturbating to the thought of Mikey, being completely under his control and having sex with him.

The next thing Leo knew was his alarm clock ringing, he had fallen asleep after he came last night. But Leo felt well rested, so he started his day as always, just so nobody would suspect anything.

Leo had made up his mind, he was gonna learn as much as possible, before he went after Mikey.

The day went without anybody suspecting anything, and that made Leo happy. Leo knew that he would have to tell their father, about him and Mikey in order to avoid problems, but first he needed to know if him and Mikey were going to be a thing or not.

But Leo took the chance and went to his father’s room, he knocked on the door and waited for an answer, Leo had decided to tell their father first, that he was interested in having a romantic relationship with Mikey, before he did anything about it, “come in my son” Splinter called calmly.

Leo opened the door and went inside, and closed the door behind him, then he went over to Splinter, “father I need to tell you something” Leo said nervously, “have a seat my son” Splinter said calmly, he sat down in front of Splinter and looked down at his shaking hands.

“What is it my son?” Splinter asked calmly, trying to control his voice he said “I have a thing for Mikey, and I would like to try and be in a romantic relationship with him, but before I do anything, I wanted to know where you stand on this.” Leo looked down at his hands again, they were still shaking, he couldn’t believe how nervous he was about this.

“I see” Splinter said while thinking deeply about the matter. Leo tried to stay calm, but seemed to be losing that battle. He knew that his father could see how nervous he was. Leo was starting to panic on the inside, he wanted this to go well, he wanted to be with Mikey.

“I’m glad you came to me first, that makes it easier for me to help you, if you need it later. And to answer your problem, I’m alright with it, as long as it doesn’t ruin the function of the team, you need to keep the team united and strong, therefor you cannot afford to play favorites. I hope you understand that?” Splinter said calmly but firmly.

Leo thought about what Splinter had just said, and realized he was right, this could become a problem for them, but he knew how to keep private and work separate. “I understand. Thank you, father” Leo said relieved while making a nod. He got up and bowed before going out the door and closed it behind him.

With the green light from Splinter, Leo could move forward now, but he had to be careful or he would scare Mikey away. Leo spend time on a plan in private, and he knew he could count on April to help with getting some things together.

Leo was carful with the box, that he had picked up at April’s place, he tried to hide it from the others as he took it to his room.

_What is he up to?_ Mikey thought while trying to look like Leo was fooling him.

As soon as Leo was in his room, he closed the door behind him. _Hmm…what are you up to?_ Mikey thought while he was walking up towards Leo’s bedroom door. No one in the family had ever been able to hide anything from him, they all knew that sooner or later Mikey would find out, so Mikey being a snoop was not a surprise to anybody.

Mikey got to Leo’s door and put his ear to the door, but he heard nothing but some strange noises, that he hadn’t heard before. Therefor he decided to go inside, and he was surprised to find the door unlocked, _hehe, forget something?_ Mikey thought with a mischief smile.

He was carful while opening the door, because he didn’t want Leo to know that he was there. Mikey managed to sneak into the room without Leo noticing him. Mikey had found a place to hide, and was watching Leo closely, trying to find out what he was doing, but then Leo got up and left the room closing the door behind him.

Now was Mikey’s chance to find out what Leo was up to, he had noticed that Leo had his hands in a box before he left, Mikey went over to the box silently, and got down to it so he could open the box better.

Inside the box was a lot of stuff, a bundle of rope, a gag ball, a weird looking whip with a lot of strings, a vibrating dildo and a leather collar with a nametag, that said >Mikey< on one side and >brat< on the other side, _what the shell it’s all orange!!! Wait why is my name on this!?_ was all Mikey could think, before he heard the door close behind him.

He turned and saw Leo standing there, with his arms crossed looking stern at him, like he always did when Mikey was in trouble and about to receive a scolding. “Eep” was all that came out of Mikey, when he saw Leo.

“Snooping around, are you? Hmm, looks like I better teach you a lesson for snooping in my room” Leo said from the door, while looking at Mikey with a naughty smile. Mikey swallowed loudly and was not sure what to expect from Leo, but he hoped the things in the box wouldn’t be a part of it.

Leo walked over to Mikey and took him by the arm, then he pulled Mikey up from the floor and after him, over to his chair and then he sat down, and before Mikey knew it, he was over Leo’s knee.

“Now, you are going to count to ten for me, without missing one or I will keep going until you get it right, understood brat?” Leo said calmly.

Mikey was surprised at his brother, that he didn’t know what to say, but he also didn’t know what Leo was going to do. All he could do was give an answer, so he simply said “yes” and then he heard Leo say “good boy” like he was a little tot again, “what are y” was all Mikey could say before Leo spanked his butt the first time.

“Aw, that hurt!” Mikey almost yelled, but Leo didn’t say anything, he gave Mikey another spank, “aw, Leo, stop that it hurts!” Mikey yelled, “I told you what you had to do, before I would stop, and beside this is your punishment for snooping in my room” Leo said calmly.

Leo spanked him again, and this time Mikey remembered what Leo had said earlier, about counting to ten, “one” Mikey hurried up and said loudly, just to make sure Leo heard him, Mikey looked up over his shoulder, and saw Leo was smiling at him for finally getting it right.

While Leo was spanking Mikey, he looked at his door and saw Raph and Don, they were just standing there looking and smiling at them. Leo didn’t say anything when he saw them, but he made sure to pay attention to Mikey, just so he wouldn’t keep going after Mikey made it to ten.

Once Mikey made it to ten, Leo stopped just like he said he would, “get up slowly” Leo said softly, Mikey did what Leo said and got up slowly, “you may leave now” Leo said calmly, Mikey gave him a nod and turned towards the door and left the room without a word.

“What? I caught him snooping in my room” Leo said calmly while walking over to clean up his trap for Mikey, “so you spanked him?” Don asked smiling, “pfft, that was fun to look at” Raph said laughing.

Leo went over and made a sign for them to leave his room, then he closed the door behind them, and walked over to his bed and went to sleep.

The next couple of days went as normal, and Mikey was happy and full of life as always, that made Leo happy to see him like that, but Leo still hadn’t given up on making Mikey his.

After the last lesson with April, Leo started to make a plan to get his target trapped for good. He had gotten everything needed for fun time with Mikey and for punishments.

Leo was a little nervous about his plan, but glad he had both Splinter’s and April’s help in this. He had made plans with Splinter and April, for them all to stay at April’s place for the weekend, but without Mikey and himself of course.

Splinter had told them all, that Raph and Mikey needed a break from each other, and that Don was coming with Raph, since he was the only one that wouldn’t anger Raph, and Mikey was staying with Leo, because Leo was the only one that could keep Mikey in line, and since Leo didn’t need any help with Mikey, then Splinter went with Raph and Don to April’s place.

After saying goodbye to the others, Mikey went to the tv to play a video game, while Leo went to the dojo to meditate, was what Leo wanted Mikey to think, but really, he was going in there to think his plan through one more time.

Leo was ready for the next step in his plan, he went out of the dojo and heard, that Mikey was in the kitchen making lunch, _heh perfect_ Leo thought with a smile while walking over to the kitchen door.

He walked over behind Mikey and pressed his plastron softly to Mikey’s shell, “what are you making?” he asked curiously like nothing was wrong, “dude, do you need to be so close to me?” Mikey asked a little nervous. Leo placed his hands on the counter with one hand on either side of Mikey, leaning into Mikey more so Mikey was stuck between the counter and him, “answer my question first, brat” Leo said in a deep and firm voice, “ah…I’m making chicken soup?” Mikey said slowly while looking down at the cutting board.

“Good, I like that” Leo said with a smile, but he didn’t move away, “did I tell you to stop?” Leo asked close to Mikey’s ear, that he made Mikey swallow loudly, “n...no?” Mikey said nervously, “are you afraid of me?” Leo asked still not moving away, “don’t worry I won’t punish you again, unless you want me to?” Leo said softly, his warm breath hitting the side of Mikey’s neck.

Mikey froze in place, he didn’t know what to do, so he continued to make dinner with Leo standing right there close behind him.

Leo took a chance and sniffed Mikey’s neck, Mikey froze again but didn’t say anything, “don’t stop cocking, I’m getting hungry” Leo almost whispered into Mikey’s neck, he did as Leo told him and started cocking again, but Leo still didn’t leave him or give him more space. Never leaving Mikey’s side until Mikey had finish making dinner and served it.

Sitting across from each other Leo could see, that Mikey was trying to focus on eating his dinner fast, but he was failing to do that, and that made Leo smile.

“You want me to help you do the dishes?” Leo asked calmly, “no thanks I got this” Mikey said loudly while getting everything together and taking it to the sink, Leo smiled and gave a nod before he left the room.

Alone in the kitchen Mikey started to relax, “man what is wrong with him? Why does he have to be so damn close to me? And why does he keep calling me brat?” Mikey almost whispered.

Leo waited right outside the kitchen for Mikey, and he heard what Mikey was saying to himself, he couldn’t help but smile at Mikey’s words.

The next step of the plan was simple. As soon as Mikey came out of the kitchen, Mikey saw Leo standing right outside the dojo, “time for a little practice, now” Leo said calmly but firmly, “okay” Mikey said while walking towards the dojo.

In the dojo they started with the basic katas, “okay, time for a little practice with being blindfolded” Leo said while putting down his weapons, “blindfolded? That is your thing not mine, Leo” Mikey protested.

“We all need to be able to do this, Mikey. Now come on, you need to practice this” Leo said firmly, “okay” Mikey complained while turning his bandana so he couldn’t see, _perfect_ Leo thought with a smile.

“Now you need to be able to move around, without being able to see a thing, so just stand still and I’ll set up the obstacles” Leo said calmly, “okay” Mikey said with a deep bored sigh.

When Leo was done and ready for his trap to close, “okay, done. Are you ready Mikey?” Leo said calmly, “yes, just waiting for the word to begin” Mikey said bored.

“Okay, then let’s begin and remember you have to avoid it all” Leo said smiling, “okay Leo” Mikey said before beginning to move around.

Mikey tried but he kept on hitting strings, in the meantime, Leo was slowly pulling one end of the rope, then the other end and when he did that, the holes between the rope became smaller and smaller, leaving Mikey with less and less room to move around.

“Hey Leo, I think I’m stuck, can we stop now?” Mikey asked confused, that was when Leo pulled both ends of the rope, which made the rope come tight all-around Mikey at once, because of that sudden move in the rope, Mikey fell down onto the floor.

“Aw that hurt Leo” Mikey said angrily, Leo just smiled as he walked over to him, once there at Mikey’s feet, Leo tied the rope so that Mikey couldn’t move at all.

“What are you doing, Leo?” Mikey asked nervously, while Leo picked him up in his arms and carried him to his room, where he closed the door behind them.

“Leo?” Mikey said nervously almost panicking. Leo set Mikey down on the futon on the floor, and pushed him backwards so he landed on his shell, then Leo quickly sat down on top of Mikey’s stomach, “Leo, what the shell are you doing?” Mikey said loudly with a touch of fear in his voice.

Leo took off Mikey’s bandana and looked him in the eyes and just smiled, “now I got you, brat” he said proudly with a smile. “Leo stop this and let me go now, this is not funny” Mikey almost yelled while trying to get free.

“No” Leo said calmly, “Leo, I’m serious, this is not funny, so stop this” Mikey said angrily, “no” Leo said calmly again, before leaning down and giving Mikey a kiss on the mouth.

Mikey’s eyes were big with surprise, when Leo pulled back up, Leo’s eyes were bright and he was smiling big at Mikey. “No, I won’t stop this, because I want to be more than your brother Mikey, I want to be your lover, and until you give me an answer on what you want, I will not let you go, understood?” Leo said seriously.

“Why didn’t you just say that before?” Mikey asked with a mischief smile, “huh?” was Leo’s reaction, “wait does this mean, that you want to be my lover?” Leo asked surprised, “yes, yes, yes” Mikey kept on saying with a big smile.

Leo went back down and kissed Mikey on the mouth again and again, “heh Leo enough with the kisses, you wanted to play right?” Mikey half laughed, “you sure you want to play?” Leo asked softly against Mikey’s mouth.

Mikey decided to give his answer in the form of a churr, with closed eyes, while he nuzzled his beak against Leo’s neck. Leo smiled sweetly at Mikey’s answer, he was happy now, that he finally had Mikey.

“Well since we are alone and you are mine now, then let’s get started with the fun” Leo said with a mischief smile, that made Mikey a bit nervous about what he had in mind.

“Are you gonna hurt me?” Mikey asked nervously, “if I do then I want you to say the word yellow, but if you want everything to stop, then I want you to say the word red, and if you have a request, then I want you to say the word blue. Understood?” Leo said calmly but firmly.

“Yes” Mikey said calmly, Leo grabbed the rope on Mikey’s right shoulder, and pulled him up close to his face, “yes what, brat?” Leo asked firmly, “yes sir” Mikey said smiling, “good boy” Leo said before kissing Mikey on the mouth.

“Blue” Mikey said calmly, “yes?” Leo answered with one brow raised, “can the rope stay on?” Mikey asked with a naughty smile, “well, I wasn’t planning on letting you escape, so the rope stays on until we are done” Leo said with a sly smile.

Leo turned Mikey around onto his stomach and lifted his ass in the air, then Leo went over next to his bookshelf and opened the big chest, he took some things out and came back to Mikey, who was looking at him with curiosity.

“Let’s start with a little test, shall we” Leo said with a mischief smile, he made a sign to be quiet to Mikey, before he opened the bottle of lube, and covered the egg with it, that he then put up against Mikey’s butthole, which made Mikey gasp, and slowly he started to press the egg into Mikey until it was completely inside him.

Mikey gave out moans every time Leo put the egg into him, and churrs when Leo would slowly twist the egg around inside him.

Leo left the egg inside Mikey and turned the egg on, “ohh shell!” Mikey moaned loudly, “easy brat, this is only the first setting out of ten” Leo said softly into Mikey’s ear, which made Mikey give out a low whimp.

Getting up in front of Mikey, Leo places himself on the futon, so that he could take Mikey’s shoulders up on his lap. “Don’t lose the vibrating egg or I will have to punish you, understood?” Leo said firmly, “yes sir” Mikey moaned smiling.

Mikey looked up at Leo from the lap, and waited to hear what Leo wanted him to do. “Make me happy and I will give you a reward” Leo said with a smile, “yes sir” Mikey said smiling.

With his tongue working on getting little Leo out, and a vibrating egg in his butt and all tied up in rope, Mikey was getting really turned on, so much that his own cock came out of hiding, before Leo’s did.

Leo noticed that Mikey was trying to move his hands, and quickly understood why, “stop trying to reach your cock or I will punish you” Leo said softly, Mikey groaned in response and did as told.

“Make me happy first and I will give you your reward” Leo said between deep breaths. Mikey had finally gotten Leo’s cock out, and was now working his magical tongue.

“Oohh shell…Mikey” Leo moaned out loud, Mikey looked up at Leo but didn’t stop. Mikey kept on going, but the urge to take care of his own cock kept on growing. Trusting Leo to help him afterwards, was the only thing that kept Mikey from trying to grab his own cock.

“nnhg…Mikey…I’m…I’m gonna…cum…ahh” Leo moaned as he came inside Mikey’s mouth. While coming down from his high, Leo heard Mikey swallow and the thought alone of Mikey swallowing his cum made Leo cum again.

“Good boy, Mikey” Leo said smiling at him, “now for your reward, you get to choose if you want it in the front or the back or both” Leo said calmly, “both please, sir” Mikey begged, Leo’s answer was a big smile.

Leo turned Mikey onto his shell, and saw Mikey’s cock standing tall with precum running down the shaft, “hmm what a nice view” Leo said with a deep tone and a sly smile.

He got up and went over to Mikey’s hip, and kneeled down to him while turning Mikey onto his left side, then Leo made Mikey bend his knees up toward his chest, so he could get free access to Mikey’s butt.

“Good boy, you didn’t lose the egg, that means you get the big reward” Leo said smiling big while taking the egg out of Mikey’s ass and turning it off. When Leo took the egg out of Mikey’s ass, Mikey gave a moan and a smile.

Leo took out a bottle of lube, and put some of it on his hand, then he took a solid hold of Mikey’s cock, and started to jerk him off, slowly, “this is your reward for making me happy, and the big one you get in a moment” Leo said in his husky voice, which made Mikey churr loudly.

While jerking Mikey off with one hand, Leo found the lube bottle again, and got some on his cock, that he then spread with his free hand, while not slowing down with the other hand.

Slowly and without stopping with jerking Mikey off, Leo got his cock lined up with Mikey’s asshole, and slowly he pushed himself inside, which made Mikey moan loudly all until Leo was completely inside him.

Once inside Mikey, Leo started to move slowly in and out, until the pain in Mikey’s face was gone, then Leo started to speed up a little at the time, just to avoid hurting Mikey too much. Leo made sure that the speed with his hand and cock was the same all the time.

The sounds coming from Mikey, made Leo start to lose control and start to go primal, but he kept on focusing on what he was doing, which kept him in place.

Leo ended up laying on his left side spooning Mikey, and without a warning Leo bit down on Mikey’s right shoulder, “ahhh…Leo…ea…easy with the…with the bite…don’t want to…bleed…ngh” Mikey moaned.

“Sorry…hmp…I…don’t know…what…happened…I just…it felt right…ahh” Leo moaned into Mikey’s ear, “s…okay…ngh” Mikey moaned back.

Thrusting deeply into Mikey, Leo could feel that he was close to coming, and out from the sounds Mikey was giving, he was getting close too.

“You…ngh…ready to…cum?” Leo tried to ask without moaning, “just…ngh…waiting…for…for you…ngh” Mikey moaned, “then let’s…cum…together…ngh…ready…now…ngh” Leo moaned into Mikey’s ear as they came together.

Leo made sure not to stop jerking Mikey off, not until Mikey was completely done. But he also made sure to keep moving inside Mikey, until he was completely done himself.

Coming down from their high, Leo took his cock out of Mikey, and just laid there holding Mikey in a hug. When Leo had gotten down from his high, he got up on his knees and started to untie Mikey completely.

“That was fun” Mikey said softly with a smile, “I know and we can do this again, if you want to?” Leo said calmly with a smile, “sounds good to me” Mikey answered smiling big.

With Mikey now completely untied, Leo laid back down next to Mikey, and held him in his arms again. “Do you know that Donny is interested in Raph?” Mikey asked calmly, “no, I didn’t know that. Do you think Raph is interested in Donny?” Leo said a little nervously, “hmm I’m not sure yet, but I can find out, without Raph finding out why” Mikey said proudly, “pfft I’m sure you can” Leo half laughed.

Leo gave Mikey a tender kiss on the mouth, before saying “goodnight Mikey, I love you” “goodnight Leo, I love you too” Mikey almost whispered back, before giving Leo a kiss back on the mouth.

Arm in arm they fell asleep together, smiling and happy.

The end.


End file.
